


In Your Love I Built a Home

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours left until Kagami's bright, shiny, shadow-less, future. They want to make the most out of every minute, every last second until the clock runs out and time's up. One more night, one more kiss, and one more promise to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Love I Built a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



In basketball, when his team was down by one and there were only minutes left on the clock, time always seemed to move too fast and too slowly all at once. 

Now, with only a handful of hours remaining before the flight that’s gonna take him towards his big, bright future and away from a darkened bedroom full of boxes, Kagami looks at Kuroko and feels like he’s standing on the court with four minutes until the buzzer sounds, holding the ball with that same desperation for the game to never be over, for the game to just finish already and so he can let go and  _breathe_. 

It’s not that he wants away from Kuroko—no, never that—but he’s almost choking on the tightness in his throat, and there’s something so terrible in watching the clock tick down to that inevitable zero that Kagami almost wants  morning to come and spare them both this pain of waiting. 

He wants it over, even as he never wants it to end, because when morning comes, they can finally re-set the clock and start counting down to reunion. 

But there are still precious hours to go before dawn and Kagami knows better than to waste a single second over-thinking simple, obvious plays that will give them both what they want, even for just a little while. The clock ticks down with each heartbeat he wastes on hesitation, so before he can think better of it, he brushes his fingers down Kuroko’s worried cheek and tips his face up into a kiss that will help them both forget what happens when the buzzer sounds.

And from the first parting of Kuroko’s lips, time becomes a blur and Kagami’s body moves on autopilot, knees shifting and bending as if they’d never belonged anywhere else but bent on his bedroom floor. His mouth moves over Kuroko’s stomach, memorizes dips and hollows, teases out shivers and even a tiny, breathless giggle that wounds Kagami more deeply than the warmth of the hand Kuroko strokes down his face. Kagami wonders where the hell he’s supposed to find a laugh so sweet and soft that it’s almost invisible, almost unknowable when he’s five thousand miles away.  

Kagami pushes the thought away, concentrates instead on taking Kuroko out of his clothes and running his hands down pale skin that prickles with goosebumps beneath his touch. Kagami breathes him in, rubs his cheek against hardness and heat, runs his lips from the tip of Kuroko’s cock to the heaviness of his balls, makes him wet with the slide of his tongue. Kuroko pulls his hair a little more desperately than usual and even though it stings, Kagami doesn’t mind because he knows he’s probably leaving fingerprints on Kuroko’s hips while he kisses, sucks, and swallows, wishing the taste would linger long after the dawn.

Time moves in a blur of limbs, winds down with each of Kagami’s shouts of pleasure and Kuroko’s echoing murmurs of mutual satisfaction, as Kagami drowns out the tick-tock-tick-tock of  _not much longer_ by laying Kuroko down on his bed and teasing his body open with fingers and tongue. He does it slowly at first, watches the fluttering of Kuroko’s eyelashes and the rise-fall of his chest, until Kuroko’s mouth snaps down on a definitive, bossy, “ _more.”_

Kagami pushes his face between Kuroko’s thighs and pushes two fingers inside, acts on the only instinct he’s ever had when it comes to Kuroko and tries to make him happy. It’s only when they’re both sweaty and out of breath, when Kagami’s harder than he thinks he’s ever been in his whole damned life, that Kagam crawls up Kuroko’s chest, laces their hands together and slips inside Kuroko’s body.

It feels so good Kagami worries he might come, but he breathes in deep and turns his head to the side, trying to find anything to keep himself from falling over the edge before he’s even had a chance to revel in Kuroko’s searing warmth. His traitorous gaze skitters over the bright red numbers on the stupid clock he should have destroyed. His heart constricts at how little time is left, how quickly  _soon_ became  _now_. 

"Don’t," Kuroko whispers to him, gripping his hand so tightly it almost hurts.

Kagami kisses the corner of Kuroko’s mouth and asks, “Don’t what?”

Kuroko’s so close that Kagami can feel the movement of his lips, can taste Kuroko’s barely there answer of, “Cry.”   

Kagami thinks that’s just like Kuroko, to go asking for the impossible, but he thinks it’s just like  _them_  to do ahead and prove impossible wrong, so he smiles and promises: 

"I won’t if you won’t." 

Kuroko only nods and draws him down into a kiss with lips that feel a little wet and taste a little salty. Kagami exhales one long, shaky breath and pushes down the need to break his promise as he pushes deeper inside. 

They kiss while they fuck, kiss for so long Kagami’s lungs start to burn, blood begging for air that he wishes he didn’t need because he knows if he looks at Kuroko’s face, he’ll never want to leave. It’s only when he has no other choice, when Kuroko’s thighs are shaking and their kiss is more a of shared gasping moan than anything else that Kagami flips Kuroko onto to his stomach, wraps an arm around Kuroko’s narrow hips and pushes in from behind. 

Kuroko’s fingers twist in the sheets, his back curves up to meet the kisses Kagami litters between his shoulders, and Kagami thinks he’s never looked so beautifully debauched than right now—pushing back onto Kagami’s cock and laying waste to the bed-covers with his needy, gasping hands. Kagami gives up on slow and sweet, knowing that before the time comes he’ll turn Kuroko back over and cup his face in his palms and kiss him until his entire body is spent.

For now, he forgets anything but the snap of his hips and how amazing it is to watch his cock slide in and out of Kuroko. He thinks of nothing else but how lucky he is to know Kuroko like this, to know the arch of his back and the spread of his thighs and the clench of his body. He treasures the way his fingertips sink into Kuroko’s skin, the way Kuroko’s dick fits inside his hand and the way Kuroko looks at him over his shoulder, always right there with him, through it all. 

Kuroko’s face is flushed almost end-of-game red, but Kagami takes it in stride when Kuroko slides out from under him and splays a palm on Kagami’s chest, urging him down. Kagami ignores the clock that reminds him he’s playing on borrowed time, rolls over and holds Kuroko’s hand as Kuroko slides down on top of him, shaking legs spread across Kagami’s lap. It’s almost more than he can handle, watching Kuroko’s throat work each time Kuroko raises his hips and then sinks down, down, down, until Kagami’s balls are flush against his bottom and they’re connected so deeply Kagami never wants to be anywhere else. 

Kagami keeps his eyes open, though Kuroko’s stay squeezed shut as Kuroko rides him hard and fast, a bruising pace that matches the anxious, delirious beating of Kagami’s heart. He watches Kuroko bite his lip and tilt his head back when Kagami circles his remaining hand around Kuroko’s cock and strokes. He listens to the sounds Kuroko makes and memorizes them for the lonely days to come because he knows that there’s no technology in the world that can compare to hearing the real thing up close and personal.

He holds on to Kuroko’s hand, holds back the desire that’s been building long enough to render him speechless and stupid with need, because he wants to see blue eyes one last time. 

"Kuro—" Kagami starts, before he understands that’s not quite right, not any more. Kagami sits up, keeps Kuroko in his lap and never takes his gaze from Kuroko’s face as he brings Kuroko’s hand to lips and kisses each knuckle. Kuroko’s mouth trembles. Kagami’s heart does the same but his voice doesn’t waver as he says, "Tetsuya." 

Kuroko’s eyes open and there are the same tears Kagami knows are already trailing down his face because they always were a matching pair. 

Kuroko kisses his forehead and whispers, “Taiga,” into his skin. Kagami feels it like a brand.

"I’m coming back," Kagami says in a rush, tumbling Kuroko to the bed and kissing him wildly and trying to talk all at once because now that they’d broken their promise, the dam was broken and the clock said they were almost out of time. "I’m coming back." 

"I know," Kuroko tells him, licking his way into Kagami’s mouth and wrapping his legs around Kagami’s back, giving as good as he got. 

"It’s not that long," Kagami says even as he manages to get a hand between their bodies and on Kuroko’s cock. "Six months is nothing," he says as he fucks Kuroko even harder, "So don’t go getting any stupid ideas about me being gone forever." 

"I wouldn’t," Kuroko slurs, shaking beneath him and pushing into the circle of Kagami’s fist. "I believe in you." 

"Good, good," Kagami says over and over like a mantra as everything turns messy and hurried and desperate in a way he’s never experienced before. 

And when Kuroko goes taut, bears down hard on Kagami’s cock and comes all over Kagami’s hand, Kagami thinks the weight of it all—the desire, the sadness, the unknown and the certain, and the _love_ —might break him into a million little pieces. 

He manages to keep one promise to himself, cupping Kuroko’s familiar, beloved face between his hands and kissing him through the rush and collapse of orgasm. Kuroko’s lips taste salty again, but this time Kagami doesn’t know if it’s Kuroko’s tears or his own.

Kuroko’s hands come up to meet his and then they’re holding hands while Kagami holds Kuroko’s face and it’s so sweet, so damned reassuring that he’s not in this alone, that he’s never been in this alone, that Kagami lets go and comes. 

And in that last burning moment of glory, Kagami closes his eyes and ignores the game clock counting him down and off the court, kisses Kuroko for being with him in the here and now, and believes in their future.  

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Above & Beyond's "We're All We Need."


End file.
